Dance With Me
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: A drunk Ginny. A desirable Draco.


Dance With Me

It was seventh year and Ginny Weasley stood upstairs, looking at herself in her mirror. Satisfied that she looked acceptable, she threw on her robes and walked downstairs to the common room.

Dumbledore had arranged a Winter Party again this year. It was taking place in Hogsmeade. All the shops were open all night, and most of them were having discounts for students. She knew that The Three Broomsticks was giving away free butterbeers.

Ginny saw Hermione waiting downstairs, chatting with Ron and Harry. Smiling, Ginny went over to them.

"Ready?" she asked. Ron and Harry turned to her, grinning. Hermione hooked her arm through Ginny's.

"Uh huh. Let's go." They trooped out into the hallway and down to the Entrance Hall. Filch was at the front doors, making sure no one below sixth year was trying to sneak out. 

Ginny shivered a little at the cold air. She was truly underdressed, as it was snowing, but it didn't matter. She didn't plan on being outside very long.

The group walked into The Three Broomsticks and found a table. Hermione took orders, doing a double take when Ginny ordered a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Ginny sat back, having taken a squishy armchair, and looked around. One side of the bar was cleared into a dance floor, and there were already people dancing, even though the Winter Party had barely even started.

Then she spotted him. The boy who had been invading her thoughts, even her dreams, these past few months. She didn't know why she couldn't get him out of her head. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was now on friendly terms with Harry and Hermione. How _that_ had ever happened, they wouldn't tell her. Anyway, he had captured her attention and refused to let it go. And then there he was, lounging in a dark corner, holding a Mai Tai and dressed impeccably in what looked like black silk, his tie untied on his toned chest. His eyes glowed in the darkness, and his hair was shining like ice.

Hermione startled her out of her thoughts by setting her drink down in front of her. Ginny looked at it a moment before returning her gaze to Malfoy. He noticed her and gazed at her as steadily as she did him. Ginny felt her insides flutter. She looked away angrily. Then Ginny made a decision. Picking up her shot glass, she downed the liquor in one gulp. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been talking about something or other, looked at her in amazement. Ginny didn't care. The alcohol had burned on the way down, but it was an addictive burn. It really was amazing she hadn't choked on it. Getting up, she walked up to the bar and ordered two more. She drank them too, as quickly as she had the first. She was feeling a little weird now, almost like she was flying. She grinned lazily. 

Just then, the wizard who was manning the music started to play some muggle hits for some reason. Ginny glanced up, surprised. She loved this song! Making her way to the dance floor she started to dance, not caring about where she was going or what she was doing. She lost herself in the music, allowing it to beat in her bones. This was way better than flying!

Draco watched her as she tossed back her drinks. He saw her start to dance with interest. Getting up a quietly and gracefully as a cat, he strode over to the bar and sat down on a stool, so as to have a better view of the intriguing redhead. Even inebriated, that girl could dance.

She was rather underdressed for winter. A little dark green camisole, with ribbons making vines and flowers adorning her chest. It had ridden up her stomach, showing a nice slice of pale skin. Her jeans didn't help any, riding dangerously low on her hips. Her robes were still on, but open. Every one in a while, he got a glimpse of some sort of spiked bracelets on her wrists.

To his immense surprise, Ginny saw him and smiled. Truly smiled. Then, moving like a snake through the crowd (Draco almost smiled at that thought)she reached him. She was obviously drunk. 

"Come join me Draco!" she twirled a little to the music. Draco cocked an eyebrow. Ginny bit her lip and came closer. She reached up to her neck and pulled on her necklace. Draco saw, with some amusement, that it was a silver dragon.

"Look! My necklace-It's a dragon! Just like you!" Draco blinked. Ginny was swaying on her feet. He wasn't sure how much longer she could stand. She threw her robes at Draco. He set them on the bar next to him.

"C'mon!" she reached up, tugging on his tie. It slid off him, and Ginny put it around her own neck, tying it rather loosely and sloppily on her own neck. She went back out to the dance floor, obviously under the impression that since she had his tie, he would follow her.

She was once again moving wildly to the music, every now and then playing with his tie. Seeing her look around for him, he sighed and stood.

Draco had grown into a very attractive young man from his slightly awkward childhood. His hair was carefully cultivated, and kept at just the right length to sometimes fall into his eyes. And being a Seeker all those years had paid off. You could see his toned form through his clingy silk shirt. He was tall, somewhat lanky and slender. Most of the girls fawned over him, always gossiping about how he was in bed and the like. He was the ultimate ice prince. He was unattainable. Perhaps that was why so many wanted him.

Walking slowly over to Ginny, he looked down at her. She grinned and flung her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me Draco." She whispered before passing out. Shaking his head, Draco picked her up and carried her over to an armchair. He set her down carefully, covering her with her discarded robes. Then, without really thinking about it, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then before anyone could see him, left quickly, disappearing into the snow.

The next morning (or rather, later that morning) Ginny awoke in her own bed, still dressed, but tucked under the covers. She groaned loudly. Her head _hurt_. It was like cannons were being shot off in her head. Sitting up, she drew on her dressing gown and staggered downstairs.

Ron looked up form the chess game he was playing with Harry.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Harry turned, and Hermione looked up from her book. Ginny gave them a weak smile

"Hi." 

"Such a cheery person in the morning. Ron commented. Ginny plopped down next to him on the couch. 

"Augh. Not so loud."

"I'm just talking."

"Stop shouting, it hurts." Hermione shook her head, and pointed her wand. Muttering something under breath, Ginny's headache disappeared.

"Thanks, Hermione." Said Ginny gratefully.

"It's no problem." They all sat together in silence, only broken by the occasional wailing of one of Harry's chessmen.

Ginny tried to piece her memories of last night. They were fuzzy, to say the least. She remembered drinkingand seeing him dancing. Ginny sat up sharply and gasped. Harry knocked over one of his players.

"What is it?" Ron asked worriedly. 

"Oh." Ginny said, a little breathlessly, "Nothing. I justneed to go to my room." She bolted up the stairs, leaving three very befuddled people in the common room.

Ginny burst into her room and ran to her bed. There it was. A silver and green tie lay on her pillow. _His_ tie. So it had really happened. Her asking him to danceand, oh dear, that wasn't good!

Mortified, she realized she'd have to give it back. After breakfast, maybe. Looking at the clock, she saw that if she hurried, she might be able to catch him. Hopefully, he had slept in as late as she had.

Apparently he had. Because when Ginny approached the Hall, the doors opened, and a flood of students came out. And there was Draco. He was very easy to find in a crowd, with his silver hair and all. Ginny took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Erm, I wanted to give you this back." She had taken him by surprise, and her looked at her in some confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Your tie. I came to give it back."

"Oh." He looked at her strangely and she felt herself flush. "Thank you." He took it and put it carefully into his robe pocket. "Goodbye." And he walked off. Ginny watched him retreat, him lanky body slipping from sight around a corner.

"Your welcome." She said softly, whispering to the now empty Hall.


End file.
